A typical building employs a heating and ventilation system for controlling a temperature within the subject structure. Often such heating and ventilation systems employ a forced air system for distributing temperature-controlled air throughout the subject structure.
In the forced air approach, centralized heating and air conditioning units are typically employed as the mechanism behind the distribution of temperature-controlled air inside a building. Specifically configured ductwork, along with various vents and plenums, is operatively connected to the heating and air conditioning units, and is employed to distribute a flow of air throughout the building. Such ductwork generally utilizes a multitude of branches, and each branch typically terminates at an air register that includes vents adapted to release the air inside the building.
Air registers are known to have moveable or adjustable vents in an effort to control the amount and direction of airflow out of the duct. An air register may also be provided with a decorative design, in an effort to provide a pleasing appearance to an otherwise merely functional device.